


No Place For Hiding

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha and Kate meet cute. And then...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/gifts).



> Happy birthday! :D

"I always thought he'd shut up about his ex-girlfriend, Black Widow. I finally understand why he can't..."

Natasha blinked in surprise at Kate Bishop. This was the first time she had really met Kate, though she had heard a little about her from Clint before. He had tried saying she was a sidekick, but her entire demeanor put that statement as the lie it was. She was far too self-assured, and the tilt of her jaw indicated that Kate was used to thinking of herself as equal in every way to everyone around her.

She smiled at Kate as that realization sank in. "Oh? And what kinds of things does he say about me? Horrible stories that make me out to be a demon, I'm sure," she said, amusement clear in her tone. She kept her arms loose and her stance easy, even in the clinging red dress and stiletto heels that she was wearing.

Kate seemed to appreciate the sight of her in the dress, eyes following every curve in her body before snapping back to her face. "You're a challenge," she said finally, lips curling into an appreciative smile. "Nothing about you is easy. But you're worth the effort."

Edging a half step closer, Natasha tilted her chin down so she could look through her lashes in a coquettish glance. "And you can agree with that assessment?"

"He's also an idiot for letting you go."

Dropping the subtle attempts to feel out Kate's intentions, Natasha broke out into laughter. "He's all kinds of idiot, that's for sure. What about you, Katie-Kate? Are you an idiot that will let something go? Or are you the kind of woman that will take what you want?"

A flare in Kate's eyes was satisfying to see; she definitely was the kind to rise to a challenge and not back down. Natasha wouldn't want anything less.

"Show me where my dorm room is and you'll see."

Kate's room turned out to be on the topmost floor, a corner room with good vantage points to look into the park on one side and over the campus fence on the other. "How did you manage to get this?" Natasha asked in disbelief, taking in the view.

Instead of answering, Kate locked the door to her room and strode forward in her thigh high black boots. Her black minidress was formfitting, though the flared sweep of the sweater hid most of it. That gave her the merest hint of a wild side while still looking demure and appropriate for campus activities. Her smile was a sarcastic slash across her face, and she reached up to pull the pins from Natasha's hair.

"I like red," Kate told her, letting the pins drop to the carpeted floor before carding her fingers through Natasha's hair. The fingers of her other hand trailed down Natasha's arm in a gentle stroking motion. "It's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you. It should look better on your floor."

That startled Kate into laughing, which set off Natasha as well. Natasha grasped the white lapels of Kate's sweater and pulled her closer, kissing that laughing mouth. Kate went still for a moment, astonished.

"I don't think I misread you," Natasha murmured, backing up a bit.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head slightly. "I guess I didn't think you were seriously flirting back." Her smile was a bit sheepish. "Sometimes my mouth gets away from me."

"That's kind of what I'm counting on right now," Natasha said sweetly, then closed in for another searing kiss.

This time, Kate wasn't surprised by it. She responded in kind, shrugging out of her sweater. That left her in just the minidress, and Natasha pulled her body flush against hers. A hand ran down her back, a sweet caress that told her there was very little beneath the dress.

It didn't take much to shimmy out of their respective dresses, standing there in the afternoon sunlight in nothing but their shoes. Natasha knelt down and looked up as she took hold of the zippers on Kate's boots. Not breaking eye contact, she pulled them down as she licked her lips, curling them into a smile that once had left Clint in a swoon.

Kate was just as susceptible, gulping visibly for air. Good to know.

Natasha flashed her a saucy grin before running the edge of her painted nails along the outsides of her thighs. "Let's see how soft your bed is."

Maneuvering her to the bed, it was a standard twin sized dorm room size. Kate had already personalized it with crisp white sheets and a purple fleece bedspread, velvety soft to the touch. Natasha all but purred when Kate stretched out for her, and kicked off her heels before straddling her on the bed. "Look at you, all pretty for me."

"Correction, all pretty for _me,"_ Kate replied.

"Even better," Natasha said with a grin, leaning down to kiss her again. She shifted her torso, rubbing her breasts against Kate's. Kate responded by reaching up to grasp her breasts and fondle them, thumbing the nipples. She lifted a leg up between Natasha's thighs, and hooked her other leg around Natasha's waist.

They kissed and caressed each other, and Natasha shifted her hips to rub her clit against Kate's thigh. That made her own leg rub against Kate's thigh, but it wasn't quite close enough to Kate's clit. She growled a little in frustration, making Natasha laugh against her mouth again. It was fun to taunt Kate, to get it back in kind, to know they were equals. She shifted her weight to one elbow so that she could reach down between their bodies to drag her fingertips over the delicate skin. Kate moaned, a delicious sound swallowed up in the kiss.

Natasha chased the sound, stroking in straight lines and swirls, in arrow shapes and codes, Cyrillic and Roman lettering. Her tongue traced the inner seam of Kate's lips or dipped inside, as if she could steal the very breath from her lungs. She rocked against Kate, arching slightly to give Kate better grasp of her body. Kate wasn't content to be passive, after all. She had one hand clutching Natasha's ass, rocking her harder, and the other still cupped and stroked a breast. Kate was growing wet, a wonderful slipperiness that made it even easier to tease her clit.

Kate howled when Natasha slid a finger inside her and started to pump, her thumb hitting the clit with each motion. She arched and twisted, legs trembling. The one around Natasha's waist fell to the side, spreading her wide open. That made it easier to finger her, to slide a second finger into the slick channel. Kate's other thigh was still caught between Natasha's, and she was riding Kate's leg, chasing her own pleasure.

Natasha came first, knowing how much pressure she needed to ride over the edge of orgasm. She didn't know where Kate's limit was yet, and she was determined to draw it out anyway. For that, she would have to be without distraction.

Well, Kate shifting to take Natasha's breast into her mouth was a little distracting.

She worked Kate steadily, humming in pleasure as Kate moaned and writhed. Her breathing grew fast and shallow, and Natasha grinned down at the brunette. Gasping for breath, Kate couldn't maintain more than her hands stroking and pulling at Natasha's skin. She was shaking, tension building, and curling her fingers _just so_ had Kate mewling and arching in pleasure, clenching tight around Natasha's fingers.

Afterward, they were sprawled on Kate's blanket, limbs tangled and sticky. "So. Is this how you greet all the new students on campus?" Kate asked.

"Just the cute ones," Natasha drawled.

Laughing, Kate threw an arm around Natasha's shoulders. "Good to know I'm in good company."

"The very best," Natasha promised with a smile.

The End


End file.
